


Day 31

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 31

Whaaat? No....

"How can it be here? How?"

"Well, maybe it was in the case when you brought it back and it fell out somewhere."

"What, and I didn’t notice it? Me? I didn’t notitthe?"

"Anyway, we texted him and he called back."

"Guys, we’re also looking for a mobile somewhere here, belonged to the victim..."

Who can hunt in a crowd...unnoticed...who do we trust without a second thought....faceless...namele- oh...yeah, John, I'm so brilliant...obvious...idiot...I'm an idiot...fu-

COME WITH ME

"Sherlock? You okay?"

"Hmmm? What? Yeah...I'm...fine..."

I'm a moron, but I'm fine...

"So, how can the phone still be here?"

hmmm....?

"Dunno..."

"I'll try calling the number again..."

"Good idea..."

"Where are you going?"

"Fresh air, just need to clear my head, gonna pop outside for a bit..."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Fine...I'm fine..."

"Taxi for Sherlock Holmes."

"I didn't order a taxi."

"Doesn’t mean you don’t need one."

"You’re the cabbie. The one who stopped outside Northumberland Street. It was you...not your passenger..."

"See? No-one ever thinks about the cabbie. It’s like you’re invisible. Just the back of an ’ead. Proper advantage for a serial killer."

"Is this a confession?"

I should...get Lestrade...but...

"Oh, yeah. An’ I’ll tell you what else: if you call the coppers now, I won’t run. I’ll sit quiet and they can take me down, I promise."

He's one of those...needs to 'share'....great....

"Why?"

" 'Cause yer not gonna do that."

"Am I not?"

I'm not, but why, tell me why...

"I didn’t kill those four people, Mr ’olmes. I spoke to ’em ... and they killed themselves. An’ if you get the coppers now, I promise you one thing. I'll never tell you what I said."

Damnnnn...

"No one else will die, and I believe they call that a result."

"An’ you won’t ever understand how those people died. What kind of result do you care about?"

I want to know why...why...what makes you...hell...yeah I want to know how too...

"If I wanted to understand, what would I do?"

"Get in, I'll take you for a ride..."

"So you can kill me too?''

"I don’t wanna kill you, Mr ’olmes. I’m gonna talk to yer ... and then you’re gonna kill yourself."


End file.
